Land Fist Demon Maku
is a grand master of the , relying on burning rage to give him tremendous amounts of Angry Confrontation Ki, allowing Maku to have reigned over the Confrontation Beast Hall as its leader and greatest warrior, transferring a bit of his power into selected servants. History In the past, he and Sha-Fu were friends until their master, Bruce Ee, picked Sha-Fu as his successor. Sha-Fu refused and asked for Maku to become the successor instead, with the latter infuriated that he was not chosen by his own talents but by another. Since then, Maku vowed to become the strongest being on Earth, resulting with Maku meeting Long and then finding the Akugata which value his ideals as well as being the one responsible for Bruce's death. Though he was originally to become the Destroyer as Long planned, Maku's defeat in the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion ruined that as the Fist Demon's body was placed within the depths of Confrontation Beast Hall behind a sealed door. But the door was unsealed when Rio attempted to resurrect him against Kata and Rageku's wishes. However, he learns that the final True Poison fang alone is not able to revive him as the Fist Sages removed Maku's heart, a ruby called the , to make sure his resurrection would be impossible. By accident via a tsunami that wreaked Sharkie Chan's island, who was the safekeeper of the Ikigimo that washed the Ikigimo out to sea, the item ended up in the possession of Alice Nanboku, labeled the "Ocean's Heart." Once Mele obtained the item, Rio places it back into Maku's body before resurrecting the Fist Demon successfully. But upon being revived, just as the other Fist Demons feared, Maku expresses disgust with the changes that occurred while he was dead and overthrows the , Rio, resuming his role as leader and declaring a new Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion. But his arrogance at refusing to teach Rio eventually leads to Rio obtaining the Fury Confrontation Ki on his own and going to the Beast Origin Village to perfect his power so he can destroy Maku. However, Maku is aware of Rio's treason and where he is going, only to be halted by Long. Maku arrives at the Beast Origin Village to kill Rio, only to be further enraged by Rio's disrespect for him in spite of their current differences in power. Both that and the Fist Sages' scolding for his betrayal and flaws in ideals resulted with Maku enlarging himself to kill them before the Gekirangers attempt to fight him in vain with GekiFire, gaining the Fist Demon's attention with their disrespect to him. But the Fist Sages intervened so the Gekirangers can stop Rio from getting to SaiDain, all ending up being defeated and sealed into a boulder so Maku can siphon most of their life energy in the form of water droplets, drinking it after Kata's death to become even more powerful. But Maku's obsession with destroying the Fierce Beast Fist school was his undoing when he goes after the Gekirangers to prove to Rio his superiorty once and for all. In the final battle, Maku fights SaiDaiOh to a standstill, only to be destroyed by SaiDaiGekiFire while refusing to accept this defeat. His Confrontation Ki is transferred to Jan by Rio in the finale, who utilizes it to merge both Fierce and Confrontation Beast-Fist styles together and unifying the two schools. Catchphrase Before entering battle, Maku says, . Bear-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Maku: * : A claw attack with a shockwave after effect. * : The Dorinki is shot out from the bear-face breast armor. * : Secret Ringi that allows him to create a cloud of Dorinki to ride on. Portrayal Maku is voiced by , who previously voiced main villains Daimaou in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Captain Zahab in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, and Highness Duke Org Rasetsu (male half) in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. His suit actor is , who coincidentally also served as the suit actor of Zahab, another role voiced by Shibata. His human form is portrayed by Japan Action Enterprise suit actor , who also portrayed GekiChopper in the same series. Notes *Height: 217 cm (60.7 m: giant) *Weight: 104 kg (29.2 t: giant) Beastmen *Hihi (24 & 25) *Pououte (27) *Niwa (28) *Tsuneki (31) *(Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21 & 26) *Butoka *Wagataku Appearances **''Lesson 16: Jiri-Jiri! Confrontation Beast Hall, Extra-curricular Class'' **''Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity'' **''Lesson 23: Gure-Gure! Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain'' **''Lesson 24: Garu-Garu! What!? You're my Younger Brother!?'' **''Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone'' **''Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries'' **''Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play'' **''Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!'' **''Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping'' **''Lesson 30: The Sei-Sei de Dou-dou Woman'' **''Lesson 31: We Muni-Muni!'' **''Lesson 32: Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village'' **''Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Comes'' **''Lesson 35: Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Blooming'' **''Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time...'' }} See also (In terms of being the primary villain) Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Rinjuken Akugata Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains